


Konoha is a happy place (Madara x reader) Drabble

by Pagewolf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagewolf/pseuds/Pagewolf
Summary: Genderneutral!Reader participates in the shenanigans with the young people of Konoha in the early era. Madara and Hashirama are leading the growing village, inviting ninja clans to live inside the village borders and making business deals with the new citizens. The reader comes from a different time and place, but doesn't hesitate to take part to the reckless fun that's happening in the village. They don't even think about the possibility of Madara noticing them.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Madara x reader - Relationship, Naruto Shippuuden x reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, uchiha madara x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Konoha is a happy place (Madara x reader) Drabble

You had your backpack, your school books and your phone. All the other stuff in your backpack was pretty much useless now and didn’t work in the place where you were, but you were still damn thankful you had been walking to school when the accident had happened. What if you would had slept in? The universe would have thrown you out of your bed straight through time and space, placing you in the Naruto universe while you were still wearing your pyjamas. 

Thankfully that didn’t happen. Living in a ninja village was not that bad. You had teleported to the time when Senju and Uchiha were still building Konoha. Trying to blend in, you had learned to wear different clothes. Kimonos and sandals were actually comfy and definitely bearable. The clothes didn’t matter as much as the written texts you had been carrying with you. As long as you had your school books you fel like you could deal with the different culture without changing your modern morals and reckless attitude too much. You would read the chapters of history and biology again and again, shaping your mindset succesfully. 

You had seen Madara and Hashirama a couple of times. They were the leaders of the village and walked on the streets every now and then. Thankfully they didn’t keep much track of the non-shinobi people entering their village and probably didn’nt even know you existed. You could entertain yourself enough without trying to befriend them, so you left them alone and focused on your new life.

You had managed to get a job from the trading center. At first you were in charge of cleaning the kimonos, but after some time you were finally handed the duty of trading them. You learned that kimono was worth two pigs or a handful of salt. The job as a trader was easy enough. It gave you a chance to befriend some of the customers and spend time with them outside of work. 

You found a group of young people like you and tagged along to many of their adventures. Sometimes when an old shinobi called Uchiha Kubibi was on the keep-watch duty at the gate, he would sleep through the night in his chair and your group would sneak out of the village. Your little group would go for a night swim in the lake, find kunais from the forest and start a fire in a hidden cave outside the village.

At least five new ninja clans had come to live in the Hidden Leaf Village after you had started you life there. The people you called your friends had noticed that the shinobi were often weird people. You were a bit weird too, but they assumed it was because you came from “another country”. Anytime you were with your friends, you would act like a typical modern college student: sarcastic, dramatic, nonchalant. You would pepper pop culture hand gestures in your act and show them your rapping skills.

Your friends made you feel comfortable enough to act like yourself when you where around them. It wasn’t too weird, so you did’nt fear to treat them the same way inside the village and when you were sneaking out of the village. However, you weren’t as clueless as would have been expected. You knew that sometimes you stuck out like a sore thumb from the crowd. Sometimes it made you worry. 

You had seen how old people courted young people in Konoha. If someone powerful got interested in you, they could try to force you into a relationship them. And if the Konoha authorities would turn their gazes to you, they could interrogate you and think that you are a spy because you didn’t have any identity before coming to Konoha.   
You decided to be careful if you saw anyone suspicious. 

On the other hand you were living the time of your life with your friends. Sometimes you would be running on the streets with them, scaring chickens (accidentally) on the way. The drama within your little friend group was interesting and you would gossip about it with your closest pals.

One day a rich farmer lord came to live in the Konoha village. They were an owner of a livestock of hunderd healthy bulls, which was an amazing fortune. The farmer lord had an heir, a teenager with an eager attitude. The teenager became part of your little friend group. First your group took the heir to see the village. Then the heir offered to show your group the bulls.

The bulls stood behind a long fence. They had long horns and big eyes. You noticed a large tent next to the fence. The farmer lord lived in that. The heir told you that a deal between the farmer lord and the village authorities would form in the future. Apparently the deal would help the farmer lord’s business greatly.

You and your friends were fascinated by the bulls. Eventually the heir excused himself and left to attend his duties. They gave your little friend group a permission to stay near the fence and look at the bulls a little longer. 

You tried to measure the distance between the bull’s horns with your hands. In the process you touched the long horns. You thought about climbing on the bull’s back.

“This bull reminds me of a horse. Have I told you about horses?” you asked the group. 

“You have. I haven’t ever seen a horse though”, one of your friends answered. “Did you have horses in your country?”

“Yes. You would ride them”, you told them and swang yourself on the bull’s back. “Kinda like this.”

Your friends tried to persuade you to come down. You were ready to jump off as soon as you sat down, but the bull didn’t react much as you expected. It continued to eat and swat flies away with its tail. You spread your hands like in Titanic and smiled while sitting on the bull, feeling victorius. 

There was a nasty fly flying inside the bull’s nostril, but you didn’t know that. The bull moved fast and shook its head roughly to get the fly out. You felt your balance disappear and your body slid off the bull`s back against your will. Your friends gasped.

Grabbing the bull’s horn for dear life, you swang you feet down and breathed heavily.

“Holy shit!” you exclaimed. “What the hell? Dude, I thought we had something!” you complained at the bull.

“Well, that wasn’t dangerous at all”, one of your friends commented sarcastically.

“Oh, shut it”, you said, hiding your face out of embarrassment. “I’m done for today.”

You were climbing over the fence when you saw the heir of the farmer lord coming back. They were storming towards you, an outraged expression on their face. And behind them… that was...  
Madara Uchiha.

“What the hell are you doing (Y/N)?!” the heir yelled, getting in your face once you had climbed on the other side of the fence. “My father is supposed to look good in front of Madara-sama today, when we are going to talk about the deal! Are you trying to make us look bad!?” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you would bring Madara with you when you came back!” you apologized, whispering the last bit. Madara was approaching you, giving you the watchful eye. The little group of friends around you backed away against the fence, staring at the interaction with fearful eyes.

“The bulls are my father’s property! My father would have never given you a permission to ride one of them!” the heir shouted, never accepting your apology. “What are you going to do if Madara-sama tells father you were climbing all over our bulls like some child?! We have taken a splendid care of our livestock until now, and then you…!”

“I’m not going to tell Mr. Tano about this”, Madara cut them off. The heir glanced over their shoulder and saw Madara looming behind their back. The genuine tone in his voice held authority.

“I’m sure that your friend didn’t mean any harm”, Madara continued. “Did you?”

“No, of course not!” you denied it.

“I thought so”, Madara said. The heir apologized quickly. Madara turned away as the heir started to show him the way to Mr. Tano’s tent. However, Madara didn’t seem satisfied yet.

“Did you come to the village to work with Mr. Tano too?” he asked you.

“No. I live here already”, you told him.

“Is that so?” Madara asked and glanced at you. “I haven’t seen you around.”

You watched him follow the heir in to the tent. You were feeling a little out of it. And the worst of all, you were pretty sure that Madara would recognize your face from this moment on forward.


End file.
